Sonic Babies
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Eggman turned most of Sonic and co. into baby hybrids! Tails and Cream desperately try to find an antidote while taking care of the three year olds. Will they succeed? COMPLETE! Make sure to R&R! RATED T FOR VIOLENCE, CRAP, CURSING, AND A LOT OF POOPING. Wait, that's crap...
1. Chapter 1- Kid Hybrids!

Chapter One

"HA! I WILL DESTORY YOU SONIC THE HEDGEOG!" Eggman cried. "In your dreams as always, Egghead," Sonic said casually. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU CAN WITHSTAND THIS!" Eggman pushed a button and purple smoke surrounded Eggman's base. Sonic and his friends… OKAY allies (FOR SHADOW's SAKE) Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Amy, Blaze, and Knuckles coughed from the smoke that smelled like _'Chocolate?'_ Soon, everything turned black.

Sonic woke up, only to feel more tired. "Strange I'm never like this!" he thought, looking down, and gasping. He was wearing CLOTHES! Sonic rushed to the bathroom, thankful he still had his speed, and looked at himself before yelling out. He had turned into a hybrid little kid! "I LOOK FIVE YEARS OLD!" He yelled. His hair was spikey and blue, he still had his hedgehog ears, back quills, and tail, but was wearing a sleeveless blue hoodie and blue pants. Sonic rushed out of the hall only to see his friends different too. Amy was now a girl with hedgehog ears, shoulder length pink hair, a red strapless dress, and her pink tail and red boots. Silver had spikey long hair, hedgehog ears, a silver jacket with fur going around the top and back, silver pants, and his tail and boots. Knuckles; he looked funny. His hair was short and spikey and red, he has a red long sleeve shirt with the white marking, red pants, his moral shoes and his crooked tail. One problem though: With this, Knuckles looked like the tiniest. Sonic really had to hold back a snicker. Rouge had white shoulder hair, bat ears, tan skin, and her regular jumpsuit, but her wings were half her height. Blaze had her violet ears ponytail, ruby on her forehead, and a purple dress with white leggings and magenta flats. Shadow, he looked actually pretty cute. Be had black and red striped spikey hair, which curved up, black ears, a small hint on tan, a black turtleneck with white fur on the front, black pants, back quills and tail, and his skater shoes. But his eyes, his EYES! They were the most adorable thing on the planet of Mobius Sonic had ever seen. Tails and Cream were the only normal ones came over. "It looks like you guys were turned into hybrids and you went back to age three!" Tails exclaimed.

Everyone groaned at this, especially Shadow. He opened his eyes again, and everyone gasped. "What?" Shadow said gruffly. "YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!" Rouge yelled, tackling him. Shadow ran to the bathroom, then back, head hung low. (Cue those blue face when people are shocked or distressed) "I look like an abomination…" he mumbled. "C'mon Shads lighten up!" Sonic said. "Yeah, what's wrong with being cute?" Amy asked. "I'm the ultimate lifeform, I'm not meant to be **cute** …" he whispered, barely audible. "Shads, stop being like this! Maria would love to see how cute you are!" Rouge said. "Yeah, you were not even that good looking before! I could understand why Maria hated you and your looks!" Silver said. Apparently Silver had the wrong idea of Maria. He also didn't even know how sensitive Shadow is when somebody says that. Everyone froze. Sonic made a cutting the throat signal. Silver stared in confusion and waited for Shadow to react. "I can understand what you mean by that Silver," Shadow mumbled. Everyone stared at Shadow, practically shell-shocked. "However," he added, chuckling a bit. Silver winced, ready for anything. "Who are you to say about not good looking?" "WHAAAAAAAAT? Psssh I was always good looking right Blaze?" Silver asked, turning to his best friend. "I will not answer hat," Blaze said. "Ooooh you just got burned by a **cat** Silver! Even more, it was Blaze, the flame lady!" Knuckles said. "WHAT WAS THAT ECHIDNA!?" Blaze screamed. Knuckles squeaked and hid behind Cream. "Don't worry Silver, you'll still pay for the comment you made," Shadow said, cracking his knuckles. Silver squeaked and hid behind Blaze as Rouge put a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Shadow?" Rouge asked. "What?" He answered gruffly. "Weren't you **ever** called 'cute'?" Rouge asked. Suddenly, memories flowed fast into Shadow's head.

(FLASHBACK)

 _"_ _Shadow? Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to have fun?" Maria asked. Shadow looked at Maria curiously. "What is_ _fun_ _?" he asked. Maria giggled. "It's when people do something they really, really enjoy when they're bored!" She said, smiling. Shadow smiled. "What's your idea of fun?" He asked. Maria smiled. "Hmm… I like to play games!" Shadow looked confused again. "What kind?" Maria laughed and started tickling Shadow. "TICKLE FIGHTS!" Maria said._

 _(Later…)_

 _Shadow and Maria lay on the metal platform on the ARK, gasping for air. "That_ _ **was**_ _fun!" Shadow said. "I told you it is!" Maria said, sitting up. Shadow sat up and smiled brightly at his best friend. "You know Shadow?" "Huh?" "You have the cutest smile! And your eyes really compliment it!" Shadow's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. Maria giggled. "Don't worry, being cute is not bad at all!" "It's not?" Shadow asked. Maria laughed. "No silly! Of course not!" Maria and Shadow then shared a long laugh._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Ummm… Earth to Shadow!" Sonic said, waving his hand in front of Shadow's face. "Get out of my face faker!" Shadow yelled. "Whoa… At least he's actually awake," Sonic said. Shadow growled. As he punched sonic in the face, Sonic back up, holding his jaw. "Shadow! Stop! In these children forms, the bodies are not as tolerant!" Tails yelled. Shadow mumbled something about science and got his chaos emerald and whispered chaos control; which was in vain. "Umm, is your chaos emerald dead Shadow? Silver asked. Shadow looked at the Chaos emerald, concentrating harder, and thought the words once again. Nothing. Suddenly, Shadow remembered what the Professor told him long ago.

 _"_ _Shadow, although you have the powers of chaos control, you will not be able to use them until the age of eight," the professor explained. "Why is that?" Shadow asked. "The powers of chaos control include a strong body of the being, which you have not developed yet. You must also practice concentration of the mind and heart."_

"Tails, how old did you say we turned to?' Shadow asked the fox, who was actually a couple inches taller than him thanks to the transformation. "Three. Why?" Tails asked. "I can't use chaos control until I'm back to normal," Shadow said. "what? That's impossible! You have used Chaos control even when you SWITCHED bodies with Sonic!" Silver said. "There's an age requirement Silver; Since Sonic and I are the same age, I could use chaos control," Shadow said. "Well, you only need you powers in time of need!" Sonic said. Suddenly, I foul stench filled the room and everyone turned to baby Charmy, who was about three years old instead and wearing an orange and black baby night suit with his helmet, wings, stinger, and antennae. Charmy giggles. "Tootsie!" he said. "Oh crap. Well, Tails you take care of the diapers!" Vector said.


	2. Chapter 2- Tiny Disater!

As a few days passed, Tails and Cream had a harder and harder time controlling their friends. "It's as if their age is getting the best of their minds!" Tails said to Cream. Sonic was always wolfing down food, then in the bathroom for more than an hour, Knuckles kept screaming as Amy and Rouge tried to take his Chaos Emerald plushie, Espio was always invisible, Vector was a cry-baby, Blaze kept throwing tantrums, Silver kept going to the bathroom elsewhere thanks to Sonic, Shadow kept quiet in a corner- wait, that's normal. Then came Charmy, who kept doing what Silver was doing. "We need to find an antidote and fast!" Tails said, wrapping the tenth diaper change on Silver. "I can handle them; you go and find a cure Tails-san!" Cream said. "Are you sure?" The kitsune asked. Cream nodded. "Cheese can help out as well!" "Chao Chao!" Cheese said, as if to say _"Woohoo! Yeah!"_ Alright good luck!" Tails said, flying away. Cream went inside the room to make lunch.

"Hey Sonic, are you okay?" Knuckles asked. "Of course I am! How else does mistor chiwi dog (mister chili dog) get eaten?" Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Cuz you keep going doo doo!" Sonic scoffed. "I'm a hungry boy Knukols (Knuckles)!" "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIC!" Amy pounced on Sonic and kissed his face all over. "EWWWW," Knuckles and Rouge said. "YUCK! GET OFF ME AMY! THIS WOULD BE EASYOR IF I WAS OLDER AND AN ACUTAL HEDGWOG AGAIN!" Rouge stared at Sonic and realized something. "GUYS! WE KEEP TWALKING LIKE WITTLE KIDS! WHAT IF THIS IS PERMANENT? NOOOO! GOODBYE LIFE AS A GEM STEALER!" Sonic puffed out his cheeks. "Tails bettor find an antidote soon!" Suddenly, a foul stench filled the room. "EWW OKAY WHO DID IT?" Blaze asked. Cream looked all over. "Please raise your hand if you went doo doo in your pants!" Charmy and Silver, of course, raised their hand. Although the unexpected happened. Sonic raised his hand as well and snickered. After a minute, there was another farting sound and Knuckles raised his hand. Cheese then peed pink liquid and raised his hand too. "Oh crap," Shadow said, holding back a smile. Cream looked like she was going to throw up as the changed the last of Knuckles' diaper. "Ah, there you go Knuckles, Cream said.

(WITH THE KIDS)

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF BEING BORED GUYS! IT'S TIME TO FIGHT LIKE MEN!" Sonic shouted. "Why?" Rouge asked. WELL, I'M BOWED (BORED) SO WE NEED TO DO SOMETING (something) AWESOME TAT (that) WILL SCAWE (scare) EVEWYONE (Everyone) THAT IS SANE OUT OF THEY BODY!" Silver pooped his pants again. "Wike dat?" Silver said, blushing. Sonic smiled wickedly. "Good idea Silvow (Silver), EVERYONE, TO DA FWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDGE!" (FRIDGE). "Oh man," Espio mumbled. "This is bad…" Shadow said.

(WITH CREAM AND KNUCKLES)

As they walked back in the room, Cream nearly went into a comatose; The place was wrecked and filled with plops of poo and puddles of pee. Vector and Charmy were splashing each other with pee, Sonic, Blaze, and Rouge had a poo fight, Silver was digging through his diaper, gave up, and ripped off his diaper and dug through the huge mountain of poo. Amy, who was covered in poo, was searching for Sonic, Knuckles I guess wanted to join in the fun, because he ripped off his diaper and sat on the biggest pile of poo. The only ones clean and sane kids were Espio and Shadow, who looked as if they were going to die. "This is worse than the black arms attack…" Shadow said. Espio nodded in agreement. Knuckles then got out of the poo pile and shook his butt, which was full of poo and who knows what else in front of everyone's face.

"Okay, one more and I'm going to faint," Cream said. Suddenly, the stench finally kicked into the kids. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge started to vomit like crazy, Silver ran around crying, because his bladder was out of control, and Knuckles, well, he wiped all the poo and stuff off his butt, making it shine and glimmer, threw the stained glove at Cheese, who screamed and flew around, and Knuckles slapped the stuff on Espio's face. Espio, being purple, actually turned pure white and fainted right then and there. Shadow then accidentally bumped into the door while running away from the craziness, breaking it, and colliding into the brick wall head-first. I guess he did something to his skull, cuz he started freaking out and pulling Espio out of the room saying "COME ON MAN! STAY WITH ME! I CAN'T LOSE THE ONLY SANE PERSON IN THIS WORLD TO WEIRDOS!" However, what Shadow said sounded like "CMOFMANACAMTKUSEDESONEPEWSNIMDIXWOLDBOWEEDOBS!" That was the last straw for Cream the Rabbit. She fainted, right then and there, and even better, in Silver's pile of poo. Select Language 

(WITH TAILS)

Tails did not feel comfortable at all leaving Cream like that alone, so he went to her house to see how things were going. At first, Tails thought there was trouble, until his suspicions were confirmed. He found baby hybrid Espio, face covered in poo, fainted, along with baby Shadow, fainted; but Shadow's head looked flat, so Tails reminded himself to go around back here and take them to his house. "Something bad must have happened! I knew this was going to be trouble!" Tails said to himself. As Tails opened the door and wish he didn't. The place was wrecked, covered in crap, Cream fainted in a pile of poo, Sonic was digging through poo mountains, Rouge and Blaze were vomiting, Amy was crying her butt off, Knuckles was dancing naked, which when you're a baby hybrid, there are parts that must be unseen, Silver was hopping, nude, singing "I'm Too Sexy For My Pants!" Tails gave up. "I'M USING MY ANTIDOTE RIGHT NOW GUYS!" Tails screamed as he took out a ray gun and shot everyone. Everyone turned back to normal and Tails reminded himself to help Espio and Shadow.

"OH CRAP! WHAT THE HECK HAVE WE BEEN DOING AS BABIES?!" Sonic screamed. Silver was still singing his song, and Knuckles looked dumbfounded. Amy, still crying said "GET THIS CRAP OFF OF ME SONIC!" Sonic scoffed at her. "Like hell I would Ames," Sonic said. "Well, glad your back guys!" Tails said. Rouge started flying all over. "Where's Shads?" she asked. "Hey, where's Espio?" Charmy asked. "Ummm, well… follow me," Tails said. Everyone followed him, and by this time, Espio was awake and shaking Shadow. They were still baby hybrids. "Dude! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" Baby Espio shouted. Shadow just layed there, unconscious. Soon, Sonic and friends came over and Sonic screamed like a girl. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU FACE DUDE?" He asked. Espio screamed, thinking they were going to throw poo at him, and threw ninja shurikens at them. Luckily, Tails shot him with the antidote before the shuriken flew out of his hands. Shadow and Espio were back to normal. Almost. Shadow started waking up and asked. "WHFHNSONGFGOSHGO!" only Rouge understood what he said. "He said 'What the heck happened to my head and why are you guys not crapping?'" Just then, a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY mad rabbit flew in the room. "YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES FOR THIS ALL OF YOU! Except Espio and Shadow you're fine. Everyone else," Cream said. They all were shaking. Cream +furious= Rather be taken by Mephiles. "PREPARE THE CHASE CHEESE!" Cream screamed. Cheese then came and the duo went to attack and everyone who was getting attack screamed loud and ran.

 **THE END!**

 **Omega: I was laughing my butt off while writing this!**

 **Sonic: THIS IS AWESOME!**

 **Omega: I KNOW!**

 **Silver: WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THE WEIRD THINGS!?**

 **Omega: Cuz your Stupid as a kid**

 **Sonic: OMEGA DOES NOT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS; THEY ALLLLLL BELONG TO SEGA!**

 **Omega: Even Shadow and Espio**

 **Sonic: Yeah**

 **Omega: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
